User blog:TheBlueRogue/New Gameplay and Details Revealed for The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
CD Projekt RED recently released an exciting new gameplay video of The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. The 15 minute clip of footage features a variety of short vignettes centered around Geralt of Rivia's adventures. Scenes include hunting a deadly Griffin, taking contracts, meeting with Emhyr var Emreis, and much more. Watch the video and read more about new gameplay additions. Also be sure to check out the new list of released screenshots that were accompanied with the video. Video NOTES: The game will be centered around the island of Skellige, an archipelago and one of the Northern Kingdoms. The group of six islands is situated in the North Sea, off the coast of Cidaris and Verden, and northwest of Cintra. While Geralt is on horseback, he is able to draw his blade and preform mounted combat. With the new emphasis on the open world, Geralt can choose to fast travel to different locations by interacting with major sign posts. At one point, we see a large view of the in-game map of the Skellige region. Check out a closer look of the map here and here. A new major feature is the ability for Geralt to check a town's bulletin board for contracts, jobs, and other notices. Geralt enters the town of Blandare and reads the notices. There are six outstanding contracts that include... *There's an outstanding contract for miners that have gone missing in the town. The contract is given out by the village elder, a man named Gjarr. *A lonely woman is looking for a man for 'nighttime company', her wanted description aptly fits Geralt *An old warrior calls out for a fellow adventurer to help him on one last raid. *A man wishes to teach his boy the art of playing bagpipes. *Another man announces that he's leaving the village for good, and invites others to take what they wish from his property. *A notice is posted about a troublesome black ram that bucks those that turn their back to him. Bulletin board notices seem to vary wildly in content, some can be contracts with direct rewards and others seem to be minor requests with variable rewards. While in the town of Svorlag, Geralt meets a fellow bounty hunter named Djenge Frett. The man tells Geralt of a troublemakers called the Grossbart Brothers. The trio have been terrorizing the local area and Frett warns Geralt of their trouble. After the conversation, a quest is accepted called "The Sad Tale of the Grossbart Brothers" The game will feature a big emphasis on hunting monsters, as displayed in earlier trailers of Geralt hunting down a Griffin. In this video, we see that Geralt teams up with his mentor Vesemir to find the reason for the erratic Griffin's behavior. During a short scene, Geralt is fighting a new group of flying creatures called Eknidna. He utilizes a one-handed crossbow called the Feline crossbow to dispatch of them. Geralt visits a Nilfgaardian camp to discuss the wherabouts of Yennefer of Vengerberg. He meets with a major commander who displays kindness to a peasant (which is quite un-Nilfgaardian). The commander refuses to give Geralt an answer. The fifteen minute video ends with more trailer footage, including a conversation between Emhyr var Emreis and Geralt discussing the return of Ciri. After missing for many years, Ciri has returned and is being pursued by the Wild Hunt. Emhyr orders Geralt to find her. Screenshots File:Witcher-Wild-Hunt-Griffin-Fight.png File:Witcher-Wild-Hunt-Guard-Battle.png File:Witcher-Wild-Hunt-Horseback.png File:Witcher-Wild-Hunt-Money.png File:Witcher-Wild-Hunt-Notice-Board.png File:Witcher-Wild-Hunt-Scenary-Birds.png File:Witcher-Wild-Hunt-Town-People.png File:Witcher-Wild-Hunt-Tracking.png File:Witcher-Wild-Hunt-Town-People.png Category:Blog posts Category:News